I will always love you
by Juliana51
Summary: Pensé d'Edward quand il quitte Bella dans la forêt après son anniversaire.


_Bonjour tout le monde c'est ma première fic sur twilight. Je n'ai pas vu de fic sur cette chanson, donc s'il en avait déjà eu une et bien je ne l'ai pas vu. Le personnage de cette fic ne sont pas à moi mais à Stéphanie Meyer. De plus la chanson n'est pas de moi non plus mais viens de Bodygard (je crois que c'était une reprise dans le film, mais je n'arrive pas trouver d'où vient cette chanson)._

 _Cette fic se passe quand Edward quitte Bella après son anniversaire dans le tentation. C'est ce qu'il pense pendant qu'il lui balance tous ces mensonges, en écoutant cette chanson et en relisant les paroles en français j'ai tout de suite pensé à ce passage et à ce qu'Edward dit en Italie quand, Bella le sauve en l'empêchant de se révéler._

 _Bonne lecture à tous et dite moi ce que vous en pensez, Merci._

I will always love you

 _If I Should Stay (si je devais rester)_

 _I would only bein your way (Je serais en travers de ton chemin)_

 _So I'll go but I know (donc je pars mais je sais)_

 _I'll think of every step of the way (je penserai à toi tout le long du chemin)_

Tu as faille mourir par ma faute. J'ai beau t'aimer plus que tout je veux que tu aies la vie de tout être humain normal. Que tu puisses continuer à respirer, à rougir. Même si mon éternité sans toi n'est rien, je veux que tu continues ta vie, que tu fêtes tes 19 ans et tous tes autres anniversaires. Parce que tu mérites une vie sans vampire qui risque de tuer. Je ne serais plus en travers ton chemin malgré la souffrance, je ne reviendrai pas, pour que tu puisses continuer à respirer, que ton cœur puisse continuer à battre.

 _I will always love you (je t'aimerai toujours)_

 _I will always love you (je t'aimerai toujours)_

 _You, you my darling you (toi,toi, mon amour, toi)_

Je t'aime, plus que tout plus que ma vie et cela pour mon éternité. C'est pour cela que je pars, malgré la déchirure que je ressens, je vais devoir te quitter et cela parce que je t'aime.

 _Bittersweet memories (Souvenirs doux-amers)_

 _That is all I'm taking with me (sont tout ce que j'emmène)_

 _So goodbye please don't cry (Alors au revoir, s'il te plait ne pleure pas)_

 _We both know I'm not what you (nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas ce dont tu)_

 _You need (as besoin)_

Tous ces souvenirs que nous avons construits me tiendront compagnie quand je serais loin de toi. Tu m'as fait toucher ce qui ressemble le plus au paradis, malgré ma nature. Tu m'as fait connaître l'amour, je ne croyais pas que je découvrirai ce sentiment. Tu as ouvert mon cœur mort et froid. Ne pleure pas ma Bella. Je ne supporte pas quand tu pleures. Je vois tes larmes, mais malgré tout tu me crois. Tu crois tous ses mensonges que j'ai inventés. Je sais que tu souffriras, mais il vaut mieux que je parte, car j'ai peur que tu finisses par perdre ton âme à cause de moi, ou pire par mourir. Je ne t'apporterai que souffrance, tu mérites mieux que moi, ma fragile petite Bella.

 _I will always love you (je t'aimerai toujours)_

 _I will always love you (je t'aimerai toujours)_

 _You, you my darling you (toi,toi, mon amour, toi)_

Je t'aime, plus que tout plus que ma vie et cela pour mon éternité. C'est pour cela que je pars, malgré la déchirure que je ressens, je vais devoir te quitter et cela parce que je t'aime.

 _I hope life treats you kind (J'espère que la vie te sera clémente)_

 _And I hope you have all you dreamed of (Et j'espère que tu auras tout ce dont tu as rêvé)_

 _And I wish to you joy and happiness (Et je te souhaite joie et Bonheur)_

 _But above all this, I wish to you love (mais par-dessus tout, je te souhaite l'amour)_

Sans moi tu pourras avoir la vie que tu mérites, car si j'étais mort comme je le devais en 1918. Tu retrouveras tes rêves d'enfants. Tu pourras avoir des enfants, tu pourras avoir un mari normal. Tu trouveras le véritable amour de ta vie. Sans moi tu pourras être heureuse, sans moi tu tomberas amoureuse d'un humain qui ne mettra pas ta vie en dangers quand il t'embrasse. Tu auras une famille qui ne met pas ta vie en danger et t'offrant des cadeaux pour tes futurs anniversaires. Mais surtout tu vivras. Tu respireras, ton cœur battras encore pendant de très longues années. Tu ne deviendras pas un monstre comme moi. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, ma Bella. Tu as tout ce qui faut pour plaire à un Homme normal, et je sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien.

 _I will always love you (je t'aimerai toujours)_

 _I will always love you (je t'aimerai toujours)_

(*3)

Je t'aime, plus que tout plus que ma vie et cela pour mon éternité. C'est pour cela que je pars, malgré la déchirure que je ressens, je vais devoir te quitter et cela parce que je t'aime.

 _You, Darling I love you (toi ma chérie je t'aime)_

 _Oh, I'll always, I'll awlays love you oo-oo (Oh toujours, je t'aimerai toujours)_

Maintenant je m'enfui en courant car je ne supporte plus de voir ton regard blessé et triste, car malgré les horreurs que j'ai pu te dire, tu m'as appris ce qu'était l'amour et tu seras mon unique amour. Car oui, je t'aimerai toujours, tout au long de mon éternité. Je ne pourrai aimer personne d'autre que toi, personne ne prendra ta place à met coté.


End file.
